Maybe This Christmas
by halz1320
Summary: Maybe this Christmas. I won't be so lonely and sad. A Ninjago Christmas story.


_**My first Christmas here in the FanFiction Universe and I wanted to make a Christmas song-fic! Hope you enjoy the song is Maybe This Christmas By: Shane Dawson I suggest watching the music video so it'll make more sense! Some of you might have heard of him, he's a Director, actor, and musician on YouTube. Check him out he's pretty cool! Hope you all enjoy! P.S this has no connection to any of my other stories it's just a little side project for the holidays! P.S.S Misako doesn't know the ninja yet.**_

**Jay's POV**

_Its Christmas time and Santa's here_

_Making the children smile_

_But he's just a pedophile_

_So you better watch your child._

Nya woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked over to her calendar _December 25_. She groaned and got out of bed. And took no notice to me, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair, and walked out of the bathroom.

_Christmas trees in every house_

_Covered in shiny lights_

_But they just turn brown and die,_

_Or set your whole house on fire_

She went over to the closet and pulled out two sweaters, a red and white striped one with a Christmas tree on the front, and a black plain and dull sweater, she harshly threw the red and white striped one back into the closet, while I put on a tan sweater and walked out of the room.

_These are the reasons I hate the seasons, but imma give it a try._

I was in the attic, the only place I could find peace during the holidays.

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_With mistletoe and candy cane_

_This Christmas, could go my way._

**Nya's POV**

I was in the kitchen holding my cup of coffee. I look out the window and she Misako Hilton bossing around 3 workers to put up Christmas decorations. I walk out of the kitchen and 5 minutes later Misako is at my door.

_Having fun with all your friends,_

_Sipping on that eggnog,_

_But it just looks like jizz_

_All over your upper lips._

She handed me a card that was green with a gold Christmas tree, while her workers threw confetti at me, she took a sip of her eggnog, it looked like jizz and then I closed the door disgusted.

**Jay's POV**

_House made out of ginger bread_

_Cookies like Christmas trees_

_Giving ya heart disease_

_And type 2 diabetes._

I watched Nya pull out her "Christmas Dinner" from the microwave. She sat down next to me, she cut a piece of her turkey and ate it, she looked disgusted and she glanced down at the card Misako gave her it read 'Alone for the holiday? Join us for our party!'

_These are the reasons I hate the seasons, but imma give it a try._

She signed and shrugged, she got up, I stood up as well, but sadly she walked right through me, like I was a ghost, which I was. I watched her walked away in grief.

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_With mistletoe and candy cane_

_This Christmas, could go my way._

**Nya's POV**

I went over to Misako's which was a big mistake; everybody was having a good time. Then I saw a couple dancing, the guy dipped the girl like Jay used to do with me. I couldn't take the happiness anymore. I got up and walked out of the room.

**Jay's POV**

_I've never seen reindeer fly_

_I've never heard the sleigh bells ring_

_I've never seen a snowman come to life_

_I've never heard the angels sing_

_But I hope, and I pray_

_That maybe this Christmas day_

_That'll change._

I was back in the attic; I pulled a piece of paper out of a cardboard box and started writing. It was my letter to Santa. It read: Dear Santa, My wish is to have one more night with her. Jay.

I folded my letter and looked into the cardboard box, there was a newspaper clipping of my death.

Christmas Car Accident Leaves Man Dead. With my picture next to it.

**Nya's POV**

I was in the kitchen with tears in my eyes, and then I looked out the window, and there he was. Jay. I smiled and then frowned I had to see him before he left me again. I ran thru the crowd of people in the house and finally meet him at the Gazebo. I touched him and he was really here! I smiled and got up on my tip toes and kissed him. He pulled me into the Gazebo and we started dancing.

**Jay's POV **

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_With mistletoe and candy cane_

_This Christmas, could go my way._

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_Let's just dance the night away._

_This Christmas, is going my way._

_Just dance with me._

Nya and I kissed one last time before I had to leave, but I was happy I got what I really wanted for Christmas.

_**That was my first Christmas Song-fic! Hope you all loved it. I don't own Ninjago or Maybe This Christmas. Hope everybody got what they wanted for Christmas! Merry Christmas to everybody out there! Please Review! **_


End file.
